


Shreksy Time with Shrek

by capnsideboob



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, F/M, Reader Insert, dedicated to ruby, lol why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnsideboob/pseuds/capnsideboob
Summary: You fuck Shrek basically





	Shreksy Time with Shrek

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry

You shake with anticipation at the events that would happen today, Shrek had told you he was finally sure you were ready to take him. You had been practicing with his big meaty ogre hands. He had romanced you with rat stew and eyeball martinis. "Are ya ready for tonight Lass?" You smiled, "I've been ready all day, please take me daddy!" Shrek growled before picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder, he smacked your ass making you moan. He kicked open the bedroom door before throwing you onto the bed. "You gonna take daddy's cock tonight princess" he rubbed his hand over his crotch; stroking his hardening cock. You lay there staring at him, you could feel yourself getting wet over him. He moved closer to the bed, shrugging off his clothes until he was standing next to you completely naked. You wrap your hand around his ogre carrot and pump it a few times. "I want you daddy" you moan out. Shrek ripped your clothes off before climbing onto the bed.

_he put his thingie in your you-know-what and you did it for the first time_

His yogurt canon stretched you so wide, you could barely take it. he fucked you so hard you kept screaming.  
"Fuck me harder daddy" you moaned  
Shrek pounded into you "I'm close lass" he growled  
you came hard  
"Yer in mah swamp !!11!11!!!" Shrek shouted filling you with his love juice.

You both collapsed curling up next to each other and fell asleep.

 

EPILOGUE ~~

10 months later you were holding a baby ogre human.  
You had given Shrek the greatest gift ever  
A new angel to spread his work  
For he is the Ogrelord.

Shrek is love, Shrek is life.


End file.
